Encuentros imprevistos
by AdrienneHe
Summary: Un encuentro en el tren pudo hacer que el corazón de Umi comience a revolotear, un nuevo sentimiento que se almacena y se hace más grande. (KotoUmi)


Era una fría tarde de otoño en la que me encontraba a la espera del tren con destino a mi hogar, normalmente como todos los días, iría a pie, pero este día era tan frío que no me quedaba de otra. Ser la heredera del dojo Sonada no es fácil, algunas veces me pongo a pensar, ¿Esto es lo que verdaderamente quiero? ¿Sentirme libre es una opción? Un lugar lleno de inquietudes y responsabilidades aguarda ahí, pero supongo que ya me acostumbré.

 _Por favor permanecer detrás de la línea amarilla._

En el momento que ingresé al tren me di con una cabellera gris, _"la dueña de aquellos cabellos es tan hermosa"._ Me sonrojé al instante que pensé eso, levantó la vista y me vio, ¿Qué pensará ella de mí en estos instantes? ¿Creerá que soy una pervertida que solo por verla se sonroja? solo sonrió y siguió al tacto con su celular. Debo de dejar de estar parada en la entrada, sentarme y aparentar estar de lo más normal como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Me senté dos asientos atrás, desde este lugar la vista era increíble " _Umi debes de dejar de verla tanto"._ Aunque me repetía eso varias veces en mi cabeza, no podía evitarlo, solo hasta que llego alguien mayor y se sentó adelante mío, obstruyéndome toda vista que tenía de aquella señorita.

Me recosté un rato sobre la ventana que tenía a mi lado, quizá sea por lo cansada que estaba de todo el día en la universidad, esto me tiene agotada, pero solo me toca seguir hacia adelante y luchar hasta llegar a mi meta de terminar mi carrera.

-¿Me quedé dormida tanto tiempo?– me di cuenta al despertar y ver mi reloj. Para mi buena suerte aún no llegaba mi parada. Pero para mi mala, ella ya no se encontraba ahí sentada, ¿Por qué me sentí tan decepcionada? ¿Por qué mi corazón duele? Esto es demasiado extraño para haberla visto solo una vez.

Al llegar a mi hogar encontré a mi madre haciendo la cena, pero a mi padre no lo encontraba a la vista.

-Buenas noches madre

-Buenas noches Umi.

-Madre, ¿Padre no se encuentra?

-Tu padre acaba de salir, dentro de un rato volverá – Mi madre se me quedó mirando expectante ¿Tiene algo extraño mi rostro? – Umi estás extraña, ¿Pasa algo?

-¿No nada mamá por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé solo que noto algo extraño en ti, aprovechando que no está tu padre podemos hablar de mujer a mujer, ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Hay alguien por ahí rondando en tu corazón? – dijo mientras reía.

-Ma…má – dije mientras sentía que mis mejillas se calentaban – No es nada de eso, y..yo me siento muy bien.

-¿Eso es cierto Umi? – Dijo justo en el momento que escuchamos que alguien entraba a la cocina – bueno te salvaste de esta charla Umi, pero a la otra no lo harás – dijo susurrando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Salude a mi padre y rápidamente me dirigí hacia mi habitación con el rostro muy rojo, bueno eso es lo que sentía yo. Ingresé y me tiré a mi cama abrazando mi almohada. ¿Tan obvia soy? ¿Alguien rondando en mi corazón? Yo no sabía que decir en ese momento, hasta cuando entré en ese tren no sentía que me interesaba nadie de esa manera, espera que acabo de pensar, ¿estoy diciendo que la chica del tren me interesa? Abrazo mi almohada con mucha más fuerza y comienzo a rodar por mi cama ¿Q…Qué me está pasando? Y…Yo me siento muy extraña, mañana también tengo abordar el tren, debo de aclarar esto que siento.

A la mañana siguiente me encamino a la estación de tren que se encuentra muy cerca de mi hogar ¿hoy la podré ver? Quizá ella también tome el tren de ida " _ojalá"._ Bueno ya estoy en el tren y ella no se encuentra ¿De repente fue cuestión de una vez en la que ella fue en tren al igual que yo? N..nunca más la podré ver. Entonces siento que alguien toma asiento al lado mío, volteo a ver y… es ella, la chica de cabellos cenizos, yo… mis mejillas comienzan a calentar, ella me ve y solo sonríe, se ha dado cuenta que la estoy viendo, que extraño ¿Por qué se habrá sentado al lado mío? ¿Si hay tantos asientos libres? Veo que ella voltea, me ve se sonroja y luego vuelve a su celular, creo que conversa con alguien, ¿será su novio? No no, no puede ser, ya no tengo oportunidad, ¿quise tenerla? ¿De verdad siento algún interés?, creo que si le dijera algo sobre ello solo llegaría a asustarla y espantarla, eso es lo menos que quisiera. Podría comenzar siendo su amiga, si si claro eso sería algo muy normal, haber Sonada Umi prepárate quizá nunca más la vuelvas a ver y perderías la oportunidad de conocerla, vamos tu puedes ya ya está le hablaré.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sonada Umi – lo dije manteniendo los ojos cerrados y agachando la cabeza, me sentía muy apenada, ¿pensará algo malo de mí? ¿Que soy una acosadora?, no responde, creo que la asusté, levante la vista lentamente, ella ya no se encontraba.

Este día se siente tan largo, aunque es un día normal en la universidad, solo lo sentí como si fuera una eternidad, quizá sea por la razón de que estaba desesperada porque ya sea la salida, para ir a esa tan anhelada estación de tren.

A la hora del almuerzo, una chica de otro curso se me acerca y me dice si podemos encontrarnos en la salida para conversar, acepto, ella huye con la cabeza gacha ¿De qué me querrá hablar? Bueno solo esperaré.

A la salida veo que me está esperando ahí, por un minuto pensé que era la peli gris la que venía a recogerme después de un día duro en la universidad, me sentí tan feliz, mi sonrisa era tan radiante, ella estaba ahí para mí, a la espera de mi llegada, escucho una voz, se me hacía conocida, no era ella, ¿cómo saberlo?, fácil, nunca la había oído hablar.

-¿Sonada-san podemos ir a un lugar más privado? – me dice nerviosa.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema – le digo con una sonrisa.

Nos encaminamos al patio trasero de la Universidad. Yendo hacia allí veo mi reloj, ¡Falta poco tiempo para que el tren llegue a la estación! Me digo mentalmente, solo espero llegar a tiempo, esta vez no quiero perderla.

-Sonada-san yo te cité aquí pues solo quería decirte que tu… ¡en realidad me gustas!

-Yo… estoy sorprendida por tu confesión, pero lo siento no puedo aceptarla – dije de una manera triste.

-No se preocupe Sonada-san, si se puede decir así ya me lo esperaba, disculpe por quitarle su tiempo.

-Ah no es nada, bueno solo lo siento.

-Tranquila Sonada-san, bueno ya me tengo que retirar, cuídese.

Me siento mal, cada vez que debo de rechazar una confesión me siento así, no es que esté alardeando o algo parecido es solo que… bueno ya no importa. Veo mi reloj ¡Solo faltan 5 minutos, debo correr!

Al llegar veo que el tren está a punto de cerrar sus puertas. _Llegué, sí, lo logré._ – pensé con una sonrisa - la busqué con la mirada, estaba en uno de los asientos de al fondo concentrada en su celular, mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar, si le hablo ahora puede que se irrite por interrumpirla, esperaré, estaba en la espera de que deje de ver su celular, no sucedió, veo que se levanta para dirigirse hacia la salida, decidí que hoy sería el día, no puedo desperdiciarlo, bajó.

 _Yo debo ir_. Salgo corriendo a su encuentro, veo a todos lados, no la encuentro, sigo corriendo, ahí está, tengo que hablarle, sujeto de su brazo de una manera muy delicada, ármate de valor Umi este es tu día, ella voltea y me ve con un rostro sorprendido.

-Mucho gusto soy Sonada Umi ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? – Ella solo sonrió.


End file.
